Quatre's Whisper
by Shadowngel
Summary: (Quatre's POV) Quatre meets a mysterious girl. But because of his encounter he crosses an invisible line, and enters her world of darkness... Vampire Princess Miyu/ Gundam Wing crossover. Note: you don't need 2 kno anything about Vampire Princess Miyu t
1. Default Chapter Title

Quatre's Whisper  
____________________________________________  
By: Shadow@ngel  
[superpinay@hotmail.com][1]   
A Vampire Princess Miyu/ Gundam Wing Crossover  
Note: You don't have to know a lot about Vampire Princess Miyu to get into the story. Everything will be explained along the way. Plz read and review.  
____________________________________________  
  


It was a cold night. Cold, but beautiful.

The wind told me a tale I thought I heard in some past life. Not really. Just a figure of speech. I'm into poetry. Just about everything you think a rich boy is into, I am. I'm a rich boy, I'll admit, but just about now, its not all its cracked up to be. Don't think I'm spoiled. I'm not spoiled at all. In fact, people say I act so naïve and kind that it almost seems like I'm poor. It's very ironic.

Well, you probably don't really care, but my name's Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner, in case you want the specifics. I'm about fifteen and I've been told many, many times I have beautiful eyes. I've even heard someone say they could get lost in them.

And I believed them. It just may be true.

Before, I had always thought that my eyes were just innocent. Yes, innocent. Duo had said it many times. And Hilde had as well. Except once she looked at me differently. Just once. She looked at me with fear. I had been having mood swings that month, and I hadn't known why. Just about then, my mood swings had come around again, except I wasn't feeling anything. I had just been stoic. Like Trowa and Heero had been. The stoic that just felt so cold that it wrapped around you and held you in place. It was the kind that was a feeling of calm, anger, sadness and just about every feeling you could experience. I guess I must have been going through a phase then, but I haven't forgotten it. 'A forgotten past is doomed to be repeated.' So I remembered. I never forgot it. And it hasn't repeated since, thank goodness.

Well, if I'll move on- I've got blonde hair and I'm still pretty short. My father's dead, sad to say. Both my parents are. My father died for the colonies, my sister died for me, and my mother died giving birth. It's not a good past. My uncle took me in and that's why I'm here today.

And I can play the violin like you've never heard anyone play. Sometimes, I can close my eyes and I can feel the chords flowing through my fingers flooding into the instrument. Soon, it becomes a steady flow, and I can't stop. Sometimes I'll play so long, so hard, so fast that my fingers would begin to get blisters from just holding the bow, and sometimes even begin to bleed.

Its in my blood now, you could say.

When people look at me, the first thing they see is my eyes. When they see my face, the ONLY thing they see is my eyes. I looked in the mirror and I finally got what they were saying. My eyes shined. Like a candle in the darkness of night.

Like that night I was walking alone, with a cloak tightly strung around my shoulders for warmth. I pulled them around me tighter.

The wind began to blow just a little bit harder. I was passing through a temple, and again, I felt eyes watching me. I paid the feeling no heed, because I had been having that feeling all my life. Since I was an infant, or at least I think so, I had been having those feelings of paranoia. Though it had been significantly strong that moment, I still ignored it. I figured it was just my imagination playing with me. Running away with me.

I listened to the sounds of my footsteps against the cement. The pavement was a small path that led to a temple. I stopped and looked over the white building. It was small, but I had guessed it would do. I needed shelter for the night. I couldn't be wandering around. Who knew what was lurking in the shadows.

You see, I had just returned from a trip, and it was too late for me to catch a cab. Besides. I didn't have that much money left. I'd have to take up a job again. It was getting harder and harder to fight the war. Especially when your financial funds were caput. 

I paused as something wrapped around my neck. They were arms. Small arms. Like a child's arms.

"W-wh…" My voice suddenly just gave out. I could feel my heart begin to beat at a rapid pace, and my breathing stopped. I felt faint. I was also just about ready to keel over.

"Pretty eyes…" A voice whispered. (My eyes?) I thought.The arms wrapped tighter around me, and I felt a cheek rub up against mine. "Such pretty eyes." I felt a hand rise up and cover my mouth.

I hadn't known what had held me, but whatever it was I couldn't move. It was probably my own fear. I was terrified, so much that I couldn't move. My eyes wandered from the temple in front of me, to the arms that held me captive. I followed the arms up to shoulders, and the shoulders up to a face where golden eyes stared right back at me.

It was a little girl…

"I like your lips too. So pretty," she whispered. She slid around me so that she was now in front of me. My cloak slipped from my fingers and fell to the ground.

Then, I found her lips on mine. I was taken back when I suddenly felt her tongue slide into my mouth…

My eyes went wide and I felt my hand begin to shake. (…Oh god…. oh god… oh.godohgod..) I kept repeating in my mind. I kept telling myself that it was only a child. 

But there was something wrong with her. So wrong...

She pulled back only to find her cheek against my neck this time. I could feel her delicate movements as her lips touched my ears.

"Where did you get your eyes?" she said. "They are human but not…"

"Who are you?" I asked. "What are you talking ab-." I felt myself slump to the ground and onto my cloak. I briefly saw her face again before a soft lullaby of whispers sung me to sleep.

   [1]: mailto:superpinay@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Quatre's Whisper  
--Part 2--  
____________________________________________  
By: Shadow@ngel  
[superpinay@hotmail.com][1]   
A Vampire Princess Miyu/ Gundam Wing Crossover  
Note: You don't have to know a lot about Vampire Princess Miyu to get into the story. Everything will be explained along the way. Plz read and review.  
I had a little trouble with this chapter. Sorry if it didn't live up to the expectations.   
____________________________________________  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Part 1: The Boy

I had no dream while I slept. It was the simple darkness you get on nights where your mind is just blank. It had no images, no feelings, no idea. It was just black.

And there was no transition where you know you're asleep and you can feel yourself slowly go through the stages of wakefulness. I was just awake. Almost as if time had skipped over the time I had slept and went straight to the moment I woke up.

So when I really did wake, I jerked up so quickly that it had it hurt my spine. I sat there, wherever I was and I just screamed. I didn't stop. I didn't want to stop.

The fact that from the moment I awoke, I could hear the shuffling off footsteps as they came close and closer to me, didn't help at all. It was almost like people rushing over beside me.

I didn't stop screaming until my lungs were empty and my throat sore. I was afraid to open my eyes and find myself still laying in front of the temple where I fell. I was praying for something comforting. Something to help me just…stop..being.. afraid…

What I found in return was the knowledge that it was bright where I was, so I at least reached a conclusion that it was daylight. It must have been.

Hands grabbed my arm and I jerked away from them in an effort to free myself. I found myself flailing about all over again. I fell off something and hit a wooden floor.

That was when I finally opened them. I was looking straight up at a white ceiling that was littered with small cracks. Where was I?

A familiar scent was floating around me. It was the aroma of a newly burnt candle. It was the scent I had experienced every Saturday where I lit three in my bed room. One for my sister, one for Mother, and one for my father. A ritual that only I knew of. 

There was a bed to my left, from which I fell. The walls had a certain white with a peal-like tint to them. There was a red vanity behind me. 

"Quatre! Quatre!!" a voice finally broke through. I was sprawled out on the floor, barely able to take in a few breaths. The wind must have been knocked out of me when I hit the ground. Several sheets laid on top of me. I caught my breath as several faces entered my line of sight. Duo, Trowa, Heero and I could see Wufei leaning on the wall behind them. He didn't rush over to me like the others did, but I settled for the worried look he placed on his face.

Duo was the first one to speak. He was the first to break the silence.

"What the hell was that?" I tried to answer but all I could get out was shallow breaths. I grasped the top of the vanity behind me and pulled myself at least so I was not completely on the cold floor. It was harder than it sounded.

"Where am I?" I asked after I managed to catch my breath. Duo and Heero exchanged glances before they turned back to me. I tried again. "Where am I?"

"You're at the mansion." Trowa explained. "Duo called us all over." I automatically nodded.

A creaking noise caught all our attention. We all whipped our heads around. The door opened to reveal a girl with a pink beret and a purple shirt. It was only Hilde walking in. She was holding a tray, and on it was a bottle of pills, hot water, and a towel. They were for me, no doubt. Hilde paused a few steps later and surprise seeped into her calm expression.

It should have been her… It should have been the girl..? Who was the girl? I couldn't remember anything. Did I even want to remember? I could vaguely feel some tension building in my chest.

"How'd you-." I wondered aloud. I was hit with a wave of dizziness that had me swaying.

"Find you?" Hilde set down the tray on the bed and knelt down beside the others. "Duo must have been out on another one of his midnight walks because I woke up to the racket of Duo pounding on the apartment door. He was carrying you when I opened it. You were unconscious. We took you back home."

"Anyhoo…what were you doing out there so late," Duo said, hardly sounding like the happy-go-lucky Shinigami. Hilde placed her hands on my shoulders and gently began to help me up onto the bed.

"Quatre, come on. You need to rest." I grasped her hands and I gave her a look that said 'Let me be.' She didn't acknowledge me.

"Hilde don't worry about me. I'm fine," I said. but despite my reassurance, I was far from fine. Everything was coming to me in such tiny parts. But each one was so clear. I was NOT fine at all. For heaven's sakes, I had just had an encounter with something that had greeted me in a very, very friendly way. Actually, in a french kind of way.

The most frightening part was that I found pleasure as her lips pressed had against mine.

I tried not to show how much I was struggling, but it was difficult when everything was spinning wildly about me. Then, my memories started flooding back to me. It came back to me so fast that I almost fell back again. It was like something as loud as a gunshot, when the memories came.

All of them were rushing back in flashing images. Scattered and distorted, but so real.

"The girl…" I whispered almost silently. "The temple." I said the second part a bit louder. I ignored the looks they gave me and I got to my feet, I stalked past them as well as I could. I was stumbling the whole way.

"Quatre!" Duo came jogging up behind me. Then the next part I could barely comprehend. There was something that washed over me that made me want to hurt someone. It was seething, white hot almost. So, when Duo placed his hand on my shoulder, I lashed out. My fist connected with his face and he stepped back, clutching his injury in pain.

"What the hell…!?" He cried behind his hands. It sounded more like, "Wuk Duh Heyll!?' I stood where I was, and I stared at my now open palms. I wiggled my fingers. The feeling was gone. Where it once was, shock slipped into its place. Heero blinked. Trowa's eyes widened a bit. Hilde had run over to Duo, and was trying to pry his hands off so she could look at it.

"Duo leggo!"

"G-NO!"

And Wufei looked just as surprised as I was. I let out the breath I was holding. I ran everything that had just happened through my mind once more, but all I found was a giant mass of confusion. The memories were all mixed up. It almost seemed like it had been hours ago that I had hit Duo, and it seemed like it was only seconds ago that I had seen that little girl.

"Enough!" I yelled. I quieted down a bit and the second time I said it, it was a lot softer. "Enough. I don't want to be here. I want to-." What was I going to say? I wanted to go home and play the violin? That would've just made me look even worse off than I was.

"Quatre?" someone said. I turned around to see who called me. There was no one behind me. Just a mirror. I looked at my reflection and I stopped breathing. I wanted to grab the candlestick that stood on the vanity and shatter the image in front of me. I didn't have the courage to.

"No." My voice said on its own. I didn't know what to do, but I wanted to get out of there and fast. Luckily, my body acted for me and I ran outside and into the hall. (This can't be happening!) I thought. For some reason, on the way out, I passed by the music room and grabbed something I had left there only hours ago.

An eternity passed before I was out into the fresh air again. Sunlight poured into the mansion as I opened the front door. I could hear some pounding noises as the injured Duo, the silent Trowa, the shocked Wufei, the controlled Heero, the unreadable Hilde along with some of the Maguanacs came after me. From the nature of the pounding, they were just making their way down the several flights of stairs.

I gave them only a brief glance before I ran outside, hugging whatever it was that I grabbed tightly. I didn't let it go, and I didn't drop it. My arms wouldn't let me.

The mirror: when I saw the mirror, I didn't see Quatre. I saw a blonde-haired boy with pale-green eyes. But Quatre didn't have green eyes! 

Quatre had blue…  


   [1]: mailto:superpinay@hotmail.com



End file.
